


Forget-Me-Not

by MyDeathLolipop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a dork, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basicaly 1k worth of fluff, fluffy af, poor Adrien freaking out, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDeathLolipop/pseuds/MyDeathLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien manages to forget the date of Marinette and His anniversary and proceeds to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is some unedited fluff right here centered around Adrien forgetting something important.

Adrien was a try-hard.

He remembered all of his friends birthdays, any and all dates his father would assign for photo shoots, and the date of every holiday he ever celebrated. He remembered the date for when he first met Marinette's parents and the day that his mother was declared missing. He remembered almost everything.

So how could he have forgotten this?

As he paced his room, he searched through every corner of his brain in a futile attempt to remember the exact date he asked her out; The date of their anniversary.

He remembered the exact scenery as he had awkwardly asked her; The wind was blowing lightly in the crisp air. Her hair had been in her signature pigtails and her eyes had been the beautiful ocean blue he loved. He remembered how red her face had turned wen she stuttered out her acceptance and how she held her hands together so delicately.

How could he remember the hairpin curl of her lips and not remember the date?

He could remember the amount of time he had seen his father that day, which had been zero, but not the date? He could remember his piano teacher crying as her boyfriend broke up with her over the phone, but not the date?

Adrien noticed Plagg in the corner of his eye, nibbling on a piece of cheese as he mumbled something about humans being weird. He knew the exact date Plagg had shown up at his window, a silver ring in his small paws? He remembered the date of when he first meet Ladybug and the exact number of times she had turned him down, but not the date of his anniversary.

"I'm gonna go crazy," he muttered aloud to no one in particular, sliding a hand through his already disheveled hair. He fell down onto his bed with a sigh, debating on whether or not he should just ask Marinette.

'Or would that make her mad,' He thought to himself. He had seen Marinette mad before, and it was not a pretty sight. Well, she was always a pretty sight, but her being angry was scary.

Adrien would rather face a hundred akuma alone than face her wrath.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, his finger hovered over Marinette's contact. 'Perhaps she wouldn't be too mad,' He decided as he pressed call.

After two rings, she answered, causing Adrien to visibly tense.

"Hey Mari," Adrien said casually into the phone.

"Hey Adrien, why'd you call?" Marinette questioned, causing Adrien to remember his previous dilemma.

After taking a short pause, Adrien finally managed to say, "I wanted to know if I could come over, I just wanted to see you,"

At this point, Adrien was practically cursing himself for saying the cheesiest thing he could think of. 

With a small giggle that caused Adrien to smile, she said, "Yeah, you can. Do you want some cookies?"

He remembered how delicious those cookies looked and how it broke his heart to see them be rejected the first time they were offered. He never let Marinette forget it and has gotten cookies every time he visited since then.

"Of course, see you in ten?" He said, already forgetting why he needed to go in the first place as a result of thinking of cookies for too long.

"See you then," She said before ending the call.

Adrien could either ask Gorilla to take him, or he could just go as Chat Noir and transform back before he got there. Both were pretty risky, but he'd rather his father not know he was going to his girlfriends house when his father didn't even know he had a girlfriend.

It had surprised Adrien that his father had yet to find out after nearly three years of them dating, but his father was often dense when it came to finding anything out about his son.

He stood up before quickly exclaiming, "Plagg, Claw's Out!" His kwami got sucked into the ring, leaving his cheese behind, and transformed him into the black-clad Parisian super-hero.

The rush of energy and enhanced abilities was something Adrien would never get sick of. He felt so much more like himself in the suit.

Exiting his window quickly, he began to jump across the rooftops towards the best bakery in town, at least in his opinion it was the best.

When he remembered why he was going in the first place, he nearly miscalculated his jump and almost ended up falling into an alley. How was he supposed to tell his girlfriend that, out of all of the important dates, he managed to forget their anniversary? And how was he going to get out alive?

He dropped down into an alley a block before the bakery and transformed back into the boy who is going to get his butt kicked by his girlfriend in a few minutes. Plagg began to complain about his lack of cheese before Adrien grabbed his by the tail and placed him in his shirt pocket.

He walked into the bakery with his hands in his pockets. With a quick hello to both Tom and Sabine, he walked up to Marinette's room and knocked politely on her door. The door opened almost instantly and he was greeted by Marinette's lovely face.

He gave her a smile and a quick peck on the cheek before he dropped down onto her chaise, looking around at everything except for her.

He then decided to risk his life and its entirety by proceeding to say, "I'mreallysorrybutIforgotouranniversaryandnowI'mfreakingoutpleasehelpmewiththisMarinette,"

(Translation: I'm really sorry but I forgot out anniversary and now I'm freaking out please help me with this Marinette)

The room was silent for a few seconds. A minute. A minute and twenty-three seconds. Marinette began to laugh, her hand covering her mouth in a useless attempt to muffle the sound. She had only stopped when she noticed the pout on Adrien's face.

With a few more giggles, she managed to say, "Kitty, you could have just asked. Everyone forgets something at some point. I can't believe you're stressing yourself out over this,"

He couldn't help but to disagree with her by saying, "But this is our _anniversary_. I'm not supposed to just forget it like it's not important," Her laughing ceased when she learnt of how he felt about this.

"Our anniversary is February 2nd, okay Adrien? If you forget it, it's fine. You should know that you forgetting something as silly as a date won't change anything about the way I feel about you," Her hands had found his face and her eyes had captured his.

Storing the information with all of the other dates he had collected, he gave her his thanks quietly.

She sat next to him on her chaise and bopped him on the nose before saying, "You could have just texted me,"

With a smirk on his face, he said, "But then I wouldn't have been able to do this," He then proceeded to pull her onto his lap and press his lips against hers.

"I love you my Lady," He mumbled before kissing her again for a few short moments before she broke away from him.

Placing their foreheads together, She whispered, "I love you too Kitty,"

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't imagine them making out after the end, you're reading it wrong


End file.
